The present invention relates to computer systems, in particular to load balancing systems for multi-processor systems, for example multi-processor server systems.
One application for the present invention relates to high density computer systems, for example, computer server systems for telecommunications applications. In telecommunications applications, it is important to provide high reliability and high capacity of operation. Various approaches have been taken to providing such high-performance, high reliability systems. Typically such systems are designed around providing redundant resources so that if one component of the system develops a fault, the system remains operational using the redundant resources. Fault tolerance can also be achieved, for example, with multiprocessor systems that provide redundancy through dynamic, e.g., software-controlled, task distribution. High density systems are typically rack mountable, with one or more processor systems occupying a shelf in the rack. The trend in recent times is to make the computers with smaller form factors. This means that more computers can be located in a rack. This has the advantage of increasing the processing density within the racks, and also the advantage of reducing the distance between the computer systems.
The present invention relates to the efficient distribution of tasks in a higher density computer system.
In situations where a group of individual computer systems (such as servers) are connected to work co-operably with one another, efficient distribution of tasks between the individual servers may substantially boost the operating efficiency of the group of computer systems many times over. Such efficient task distribution is known as load balancing.